


Curtain Call by Entanglednow [Podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Curtain Call by Entangled now read by Rhea314 & illutu</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Drinking is probably a very bad idea. Drinking to excess - well that seems a little too much like self-destruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain Call by Entanglednow [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curtain Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/980204) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Title** : Curtain Call  
**Author** : Entanglednow  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & illutu  
**Fandom** : Hannibal (TV)  
**Character** : Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Drinking is probably a very bad idea. Drinking to excess - well that seems a little too much like self-destruction.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/980204)  
**Length** 0:09:28  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Curtain%20Call%20by%20entanglednow.mp3.zip)


End file.
